


it's a fact (printed stained)

by talia_ae



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I broke the ice already by sending this to both of you so you can just jump right into it. You're welcome.</i>  That text?  That is the number one reason why Mark is going to kill Dustin and/or Chris.  He still isn't sure which one to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a fact (printed stained)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, somewhere. Title from Matt & Kim.

In the end, Mark isn't sure whether he should kill Chris or thank him.

(In fairness, Chris had blamed Dustin for the text, but Dustin could barely text with correct grammar when he was sober, let alone after three shots of vodka. Mark is pretty positive Chris is lying.)

-

Dustin likes to watch movies on Saturday night when they're drunk. It's his, Mark, and Chris's roommate thing (or it would be if Mark stopped being a mole person) and they've been doing it since freshman year when they were all too chicken to use fake IDs, or couldn't find a party that had people who didn't yet hate Mark or whatever.

It doesn't change when Eduardo starts hanging around with them, except that now Mark comes out of his room to do more than, like, steal bowls of popcorn.

Except then Mark and Eduardo sitting on the couch turns into longing looks during pivotal scenes in _Notting Hill_ (which was totally Wardo's choice of movie, by the way, it's like his actual hero is Hugh Grant) or hands bumping in the popcorn bowl during _Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_ (that one was Dustin, and whatever, those books are not just for kids) and it's kind of irritating when Chris, Dustin, and Billy Olson, who shows up when he's run out of pot, are trying to actually _watch the goddamn movie_.

But they can't really take action, because Mark is probably unaware and possibly a robot, and Eduardo has interesting reactions when they try to bring it up, like, he loses his ability to speak in comprehensible sentences.

And now it's getting ridiculous, because it's obvious to everyone in the fucking room that the two of them just want to snuggle on the couch and maybe hold hands during the frightening scenes or something, and there's no way it's going to happen anytime soon.

It's the following weekend after the incident of almost (but not quite) cuddling when Chris decides to gives the two idiots (that he loves dearly) a push.

It should be mentioned against that Saturday movie nights are drunken movie nights, and that Dustin has started growing stubble because of his baby face to make it easier for him to go into liquor stores.

Chris and Dustin are arguing--

("You picked the movie _last_ time," Dustin says, rolling his eyes and sitting back on the couch. "Plus I brought the booze and I even got pretzels and Jolly Ranchers."

"Yeah, okay, you're a saint," says Chris, "but I really want to watch _Jurassic Park_ , I haven't seen it in ages, and it's Eduardo's favorite movie."

"He's not coming tonight," Dustin responds. "Why do you think Mark's not out here? Would have been nice before I spent enough money on beer for four people though, and oh yeah, we're _not watching Jurassic Park, Christopher_.")

\--and Mark emerges from his room, barefoot and with hair messier than usual. "Did you make the popcorn yet?"

Dustin shoots Chris a desperate, pleading look.

"You can sit with us, we're watching _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ since Dustin's being a wimp again," says Chris. "Come on, it'll be fun. Like normal."

"Eduardo has to study," Mark mutters, grabbing a beer. Dustin squawks.

"Hey!"

"And you're making Dustin sad," Chris continues. Dustin obligingly pouts.

Mark says "no," and shuffles back out of sight.

That's the point where Chris says "fuck this shit," (Dustin gasps-- " _language_ , bitch!") and grabs Dustin's phone.

-

Eduardo doesn't look at Mark during breakfast the next morning. He eats a bagel and stares at his macro textbook, but there's no actual human interaction whatsoever.

Which makes sense. Even for Mark. His phone had buzzed just when the sky was beginning to lighten, twenty minutes before he'd finished his problem set.

_Did you guys have sex yet? And don't worry, I broke the ice already by sending this to both of you so you can just jump right into it. You're welcome._

Mark isn't sure what this is supposed to mean-- morning sex? He's pretty sure that would be awkward, his breath is awful in the mornings. And then Eduardo had blushed when they met for breakfast and practically ran to find carbohydrates while Mark made coffee.

"I know you got Dustin and/or Chris's text," Mark says, after Eduardo has stared at the same graph for six minutes straight. "They said it was send to the both of us."

"I, uh, _Mark_ ," Eduardo stammers, still blushing furiously. "You're just going to, um, bring that up like that?"

Mark shrugs. "That graph of the ten-year projected GDP of the ABC countries can't be as fascinating as you're pretending."

Eduardo closes the book. "It isn't."

Mark shrugs. "Yeah. So. I know you got the text."

"I did," Eduardo admits, and wraps his hands around his mug. "Right when I woke up this morning. I didn't-- what did they think we were going to do, find each other and shower together?"

"I need one of those, Chris keeps telling me I smell," Mark says reflectively.

Eduardo snorts. "I know what you look like in the morning, Mark, and it's not exactly arousing."

"Chris and Dustin were drunk," Mark says, "it's fine, we all do stupid shit when we're drunk."

"Yeah," Eduardo says, laughing a little lowly. "Although I did text back saying that we've haven't yet. Had sex."

"That probably wasn't--" Mark pauses. "Wait. Yet?"

"That's not what I--" Eduardo ducks his head. "Mark."

"Yet implies soon," Mark says thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

Eduardo looks away for the amount of time it takes Mark to reach over and kiss him. It only lasts a second-- they're in the _dining hall_ for god's sake, everyone can see them and this feels like it should be private-- but it's what Mark has been missing.

-

"It was definitely Chris who sent the text," Eduardo says, tracing circles down Mark's arm. "There was punctuation and everything."

"Dustin's phone," Mark points out, but he's not interested in this discussion anymore. He slips a hand under the sheet, trailing his fingers down Eduardo's torso. "Hey, Wardo, stop talking for a while, okay?"

Eduardo obliges.

-

Dustin laughs delightedly (maniacally) when he sees the text from Mark.

_If we make too much noise, it's your own damn fault._

Chris holds up his own phone, complete with matching message, and groans. But he's smiling too.


End file.
